


Proper Celebrations

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Fluff&Fun&More [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2014, German National Team, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I bet it sucks, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Role Reversal, Uniform Kink, actually I dont know who is the kinkiest, football gloves kink, hints of role plays, stadium kink, there's fluff too somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are epic events that deserve to be celebrated properly. To win against Brazil with a goal fest in a World Cup Semi Final is one of that. And Manuel and Philipp do want to celebrate… But they’re not the only ones.<br/>Kink rules! ;P<br/>Written for ahn who requested some Manu/Phips kinky stuff, hope you’ll be satisfied, dear ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I finished writing this at late, VERY late, deep night, but I was to worn out to post it XD So let’s try now..
> 
> Disclaimer: Never happened (only on my crazy mind!) and I gain no money for this, only lots of fun
> 
>  
> 
> Triple apologizes: 1) for my English grammar (I chose not to be betaed this time, for awkwardness XD ) ; 2) It’s my first (and probably last) time with NC 17 stuff and I’m not that good, so please, be clement! 3) It’s also my first try with Manuel and Philipp as main protagonists, I hope I’m doing well *bites nails in hyper-nervous mood*
> 
> Okay, this is set between ‘Not very (n)ice!’ (I guarantee that there’s no spoiler even if I still have to finish that one ;) ) and ‘Once again’ (that will become part 3 of the series now)
> 
> Well, if anyone has a request, ask me. I mean, I don’t know if I’ll manage to do it, but I like trying ;)

‘Ready for tomorrow match, sugar? xxx M’ Manuel texts to Philipp.

It’s only half past ten o’clock in the night, so it wouldn’t be that late, but considering that they have to face Brazil the day after, sleep is very well-recommended.

It’s easier to say than to actually do that, at least for Manuel, while, sitting on his bed, he observes his teammate Kevin, already deeply sleeping.

\- Lucky guy!- He muses, before seeing the display of his iPhone enlightening. In order to keep it as silent as possible, he took off even the vibration.

‘Not as ready as I’d like to be… Besides, Benny and Mats felt asleep cuddled together on Mats’ bed… I’m so envious! xxx P’

Manuel smiles, ready to text back.

‘At least you don’t have Kevin’s snore as background… a Rammstein’s album would be more relaxing! :/ M’

Philipp’s answer comes soon.

 ‘Aww, poor my big teddy bear who can’t sleep! I can’t sleep either, I want you here with me.. xxx P’

‘Me too. xxxx M’

‘Not exactly to just sleep! ;P P’

Manuel didn’t expect such a suggestion.

‘Just how? Both our bedrooms are busy :( M’

For at least twenty minutes there’s no sign from Philipp, so Manuel assumes he must have fallen asleep.

But then a text message appears and Philipp surprises him once again.

‘I’ve just booked a new room… for reasons, only for us! Meet me at same floor, number 525. Eagerly waiting for you! P’  
   
So, just a quarter of an hour later, utterly naked Philipp and Manuel are sharing the same bed, Philipp’s head buried between Manuel’s tights.

“Waaahhh, Phips… oh, god!” Manuel groans, raising his hips to press his groin more against Philipp’s expert mouth. “But… sex before such a big match? Are we doing the right thing?”

Philipp lifts his head from his favorite spot, in order to speak to his boyfriend.

“It’s the rightist thing to do. Oh, Manu, c’mon, don’t tell me you still believe in such a stupid cliché like ‘never have sex before an important sport competition’!” He says, while he traces his sculpted chest and abs with his finger.

“Do you think that it’s only a cliché?” Manuel asks him in disbelief, ruffling his hair.

“Of course it is, many studies proved that sex increases the hormone of competitiveness,” Philipp explains, sliding to his partner’s lap again “And we need to be competitive, don’t we?” He rhetorically asks him, before resuming his activity.

“Waaaaaahh… Deeeeeefinitelyyyy ! It’s foooor the saaaaake of theeee Seeeeeeemi Fiiiiiiiinal!” Manuel strikes back, or rather moans.

“Fuck, Manu, you taste sweeter than Nutella!” Philipp says, when he is done, kissing Manuel in order to prove it.

“Nope, Nutella tastes better!” Manuel retorts, giggling, kissing his boyfriend back. “And mostly you do!” He smirks, rolling around on the bed with him until he ends overtopping the smaller. “Do you want me to reciprocate the favor, mm?” He sexily offers, already passing the tip of his tongue over his lips, dampening them.

“Maybe later, hun! Right now I’m not done with you, yet!” Philipp delays that tempting offer, switching positions again.

“Uh-uh, what you’re planning, baby?” Manu smirks, putting his arms behind his head, in a surrender position.

“I’m going to ride you, good and proper!” The older sneers; while he rubs his body against his, which is enough to wake Manu Junior up, once again.

“Oh, Phips, I love when you go wild!” Manuel smirks, staring at his lover bewitched as he positions his entrance against Manu’s hard and fully erected cock.

“Fuck! Phips… that’s going to hurt you!” His boyfriends warns him, concerned.

“Don’t think so, I’ve already prepared myself while I was waiting for you!” The smaller reveals, smirking.

“Dammit, this is the hottest thing you could ever tell me. I guess I’m even harder now!” Manuel groans in delight. 

“That’s even better!” Phips winks at him, starting to impale himself.

Manuel is sure that he hasn’t seen anything sexier and filthier in his whole life. And the gorgeous way Philipp moans can almost make him have an orgasm.

“Manuuu, if tomorrow we win, and we MUST wiiiiiin, we have to find a special way to celebrate… ooooohh, yes, YES!” The Captain suggests, while he rides him.

“Gag and light bondage?” Manuel proposes, welcoming his rhythm.

“Naah, we did it when we won the Champions League with Bayern!” Phips recalls, diminishing the thrusts in order to stay more concentrated. “Role play?” He tries again.

“We did when Bayern won German cup. Twice, for the record. Oh god, you were such a hot hitchhiker! Best sex in car I'ever had” Manuel smiles at that kinky memory.

“And you the sexiest plumber on this planet! However, you’re right, let’s save role-plays for another occasion, this time we need something new… what about a threesome?” Philipp hazards.

Manuel’s eyes grow wider, but then he smirks.

“Sounds bloody good… but such a thing could happen only if we won the damn World Cup!”

“Really?” Philip asks, utterly intrigued “So, if it happens can I choose who’s going to be the lucky one?”

“We’ll see… About tomorrow, I’m sure we’ll find something special to do. Now, please, let’s come back to present time and… go on riding me!” Manuel orders and Philipp is more than happy to please him.

About forty minutes later they decide they had enough fun and kiss each other goodbye.

“It’s sad that we can’t wake up tomorrow in the same bed.” Manuel murmurs.

“I know, but we’d better go back to our real rooms, before the others wake up and notice we’re not there…” Philipp tries to reason with him.

“In addition of the threesome, can we also do an official coming out with the team, if we win the World Cup?” The taller dares to ask, a bit sick of all that secrecy.

The Captain quotes Manu’s previous words to answer.

“We’ll see…” He winks at the goalkeeper, standing on his tiptoes in order to kiss the tip of his nose, before they take different directions.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

7-1.  
Seven-fucking-scores against one.

That’s not a simple victory, that’s an epic event.  
Everyone is electrified; everyone can’t believe it actually happened.

But it did and now there’s only one thing to do: celebrate.  
Just the time to have a quick shower and arrange themselves and everyone is on their way.  
 _Almost_ everyone.

Manuel and Philipp didn’t follow the others; they remained hidden inside the lockers, waiting for the way to be clear. And finally it is.

“They’re all gone, our private party can start.” Philipp establishes.

They didn’t even take off their uniforms yet, they’re about to do it.

“You’re a genius, Phips. We’ve never done it in a locker… well, not in one of World Cup Championship, at least!” Manuel grins.

“Well there must always be a first time for everything.” Philipp murmurs, kissing him.

“We’d better hurry up; I don’t know how long it will take for the others to notice our absence.” Manuel states, pulling the straps of his football gloves with his teeth.

“Don’t!” Philipp commands.

“What?” Manuel frowns.

“You can take off anything but your gloves!” The other pleads. “You wanted something special. Now we found it.”

“Are you nuts? I can’t even take clothes off without these damn things on!” The goalkeeper protests.

“Don’t worry, I can do that!” Philipp smirks, approaching to him.

Manuel backs off.

“Easy tiger! I haven’t said yet that I agree. I mean… how am I supposed to do stuff? My tactile perception is drastically reduced this way…” He retorts.

“I guess this is the funny part. And those things sound so interesting to play with… I don’t know why I haven’t asked you before!” The Captain insists.

“Okay, we can try, but NOT with these ones!” Manuel imposes, taking them off.

“Why?” Philipp snorts.

“Do you even ask me? These gloves made a miracle tonight; they’re officially my bringers of good luck now!” Manuel explains, admiring his red, black and white gloves.

“Well, they could bring you even more luck after what I plan to do!” The smaller giggles.

“NO WAY! They’re OFF-LIMITS!” Manuel growls and walks towards his closet, in order to put his ‘jewels’ in a safer place.

When he’s back, he’s wearing a pair of black gloves.

“These ones are nothing special, so I guess you can do whatever you please with them!” He grumbles, trying to pull Philipp’s shorts down, unsuccessfully.

“You’re so cute when you try!” The older smiles, doing the job on his own ad doing the same with Manuel’s shorts, boxers, T-shirt and undershirt.

“You’re too gorgeous for words.” Philipp declares, unable to keep his eyes out of naked Manuel who’s wearing only his gloves and shoes.

“And you have still too many clothes on!” Manuel points out, satisfied only when Philipp wears nothing but his shoes.

The Captain lies down on a bench and gestures his boyfriend to reach him.

“Wait… don’t we even have a shower before?” Manuel wonders, frowning.

“Nope, this way it’s better, still with the sweat, with the adrenaline of the match. We’ll have shower later.” The smaller suggests.

“Your wish is my command, Captain. Now what am I supposed to do?” Manu asks him, kissing him.

“What you usually do.” Phips encourages him.

Manuel attempts to caress his lover’s cock, which proves to be very sensible to that kind of touch.

“Wow! This is fun!” The goalkeeper smirks, tracing Philipp’s length.

“Told you so!” The other smirks. “Oh, God, Maaaanuuuuuu!!” He shows his appreciation when Manuel manages to tight his grip on it, starting to go up and down.

“Something tells me I won’t even have to use my mouth this time!” Manuel smirks, realising the effect the glove is having on his boyfriend.

“Think so, too… at least for this round!” Phips agrees. “Just a tad faster… oh yeaaah, like this, oh baby… oh .. fuck, I’m about to…”

And he does, releasing his pleasure on Manu’s gloved hand.

Once he has recovered, Philipp brings Manuel’s other glove, the clean one, to his mouth, starting to trace one of the fingers with his tongue.

“Mm… so big… I wonder how it would feel in my mouth…” He purrs and starts to suck it, enjoying the feeling.

Manuel is enjoying it even more, especially when Philipp’s hand deals with his cock.

“Oh, yeah, baby, don’t stop!”

Philipp attempts to say something but the gloved finger muffles his voice.

“What?” The taller wonders.

“I meant that I’m not going to stop,” The smaller strikes back, taking the finger off his mouth and concentrating only on his hand. “Too bad that Captains don’t wear gloves. All I could do is wrap my Captain band around your cock!”

“Yeah, please, do!” Manuel urges him.

“No fucking way! I was only joking. That will never happen. _Never_.” Philipp points out, straight face.

“Okay, Captain Boring!” Manuel rolls his eyes. “But now take good care of my dick!” He pleads and Philipp doesn’t stop until he makes Manu reach the highest pleasure.

Manuel pulls Philipp closer, kissing him famished, while he traces every inch of available skin with his gloves.

The Captain is enjoying that rough sensation a lot.

“Tell me, where do you want my gloved finger?” Manuel whispers, sucking his lobe.

“Inside me, please, right before having you inside me. I need…” Philipp begs.

“Are you sure?” Manuel asks for confirmation, cupping his firm ass.

Phips nods.

“I trust you, hun.”

“And I’m going to make it feel so good.” The goalkeeper assures, preparing his lover properly, before that unfamiliar intrusion.

He keeps pausing, until Philipp gestures him to go on until they both get accustomed to that and enjoy it a lot, before moving to … more classical stuff.

“Oh god, Manu, World Cup or not we must do that again!” Philipp states, utterly satisfied.

“I couldn’t agree more!” Manuel smirks. “What’s next?”

His only answer, Philipp takes his Captain band and wraps it around Manuel’s forearm.

“I nominate you Captain ‘till the end of this night, which means that you have full command and can make me do anything you want. _Anything_!” Philipp sexily informs him.

“Good to know.” Manuel sneers. “My first order is… let’s finally have a damn shower and leave this locker, we have a party to go!”

****************************** (In the meantime)

Joachim is walking through every table of the private area of the disco-pub they chose to celebrate their astounding victory.  
He arrives to the one where Miroslav, Thomas, Lukas and Bastian are sitting.

“Please, guys, tell me that at least you saw Manu and Phips, I can’t find them any-bloody-where!” Their coach asks, frustrated.

“Well, they’re not here for sure…” Lukas confesses.

“But we know where they are!” Bastian rushes to add, glaring at his boyfriend.

“Fantastic. Could you also bother to tell me?” Joachim grows impatient.

The four friends do their best to find a believable excuse, as fast as possible.

“Actually I know that Philipp wanted to go to the Brazil team for a sort of encouraging speech, you know… being the fair Captain he is and everything!” Miro babbles.

“Right… and Manu decided to stay with him, in case Brazil doesn’t like Phips’idea, you know, Philipp is not exactly made for riots!” Thomas immediately adds.

“But I’m sure they’re done now and will be here soon, we’ll make sure of that!” Lukas says with his best angelic attitude.

“I hope so!” Joachim grunts, before reaching a way too cheerful Hansi who has just ordered their cocktails to the bartender.

 

“Where the hell did they disappear?” Lukas snaps, once their coach is too far to hear them.

“I don’t know and I don’t care, but they’d better bring their asses here as soon as possible!” Bastian grumbles, texting to Manu the way they have just saved their asses and giving him the whereabouts of the disco pub.

“Well, as we wait for them to reach us, I guess I’ll go to the bathroom.” Miroslav gets up.

“Me, too.” Thomas reaches his partner.

“They mysteriously went to the bathroom together, bringing their rucksacks with them.” Lukas observes. “They’re planning something!”

“They surely do. Okay, let’s check that no one goes to the bathroom for at least the next fifteen minutes!” Bastian decides.

“See, Basti? Everyone is doing something special to celebrate. What about us? I want to do something special, as well!” The Pole whines.

The German smirks shrewdly and winks at him.

“Patience, Mein Liebe!”  
   
Lukas is right, something special is happening behind the doors of that bathroom.

   
 “Do you have it?” Thomas asks his lover, while they both are taking their clothes off.

“Of course, I put it on my rucksack. And you?” Miroslav replies.

“Same!” Thomas smirks, drawing out his uniform of the match.

“You and your weird ideas, I still have to find out why you always manage to convince me!” Miroslav rolls his eyes, taking his uniform as well.

“Because I always have amazing ideas, honey!” Thomas sneers. “And I couldn’t wait ‘till we’d be back to our room!” he adds, putting the shorts on.

“Wait!” Miroslav stops him, tempted to do something even weirder.

“What?” Thomas wonders.

“What about switching them? I wear yours and you wear mine?” He suggests.

“Cool, it’s almost like switching roles!” Thomas gladly approves.

“That’s the main purpose.” Miro reveals.

Thomas stares at him bewildered.

“What? Do you think that only you can have weird ideas?” Miroslav chuckles and he gives Thomas his uniform, wearing the younger’s.

To wear again that red and black fabric that smells of victory – and not only that, considering they’re used and dirty! – is cool, but to play each other is even cooler.

“Hey, Miro, did you see the way I scored today? Nothing would have stopped me!” Miroslav starts, already enjoying the game.

“Sure, Thomas, you made everything start, you gave us hope but with the second goal I gave the team self-assurance and we truly start to believe in that!” Thomas replies, toying with the rubber-coated number 13 that his boyfriend is wearing. “Kiss me, Thom, I’m the king of worldwide goal scorers now!” He smashes his lips against the elder’s.

“You know, Miro, I have the feeling that I’ll become a Football legend like you or even better than you.” Miro confesses among the kisses.

“Really?” Thomas asks him, grinning, flattered and brightened up by such revelations, forgetting his actual character for a bunch of seconds.

“Enough with the sappy stuff, Thomas, let’s get to business!” He urges the older, grabbing firmly his ass through the shorts.

 “You’re right, Miro, it’s time to give vent to all our adrenaline!” The Pole agrees, caressing Thomas’ cock through the fabric.

“Oh, god, please, Thom, mark your man!” The German urges him, kissing him and sucking his lower lip.

Miroslav moans, pressing himself closer to his partner and slipping his hand under that number 11 T-shirt.

“Oh, Miro, all this working out has amazing effects on you!” The older states, while he scratches his chest and abs, lightly.

Thomas kisses him again, more demandingly, slipping his hand under the number 13 shorts.

“Please, Thom, do something, I can’t hold on any longer and we have not much time left.” He pleads, cupping his balls.

Miroslav jolts, before positioning himself behind Thomas, lowering his shorts and boxers.

“What about a _last-man foul_?” he groans, teasing Thomas’ lobe with his teeth, while he caringly prepares his partner.

“Yes, please!”

“Ready for me, Miro?” The Pole whispers, lowering his shorts and boxers as well.

“Always, Thomas!” The German incites him, before welcoming his thrusts.

 

And just like Bastian has figured out, Miroslav and Thomas come back after fifteen minutes, wearing their normal clothes again and putting their rucksacks under their chairs.

The only difference is that they both look much more pleased than when they entered.

“Any news of Manu and Phips?” Thomas asks causally.

“Manu texted me ten minutes ago, saying they were on their way, but I haven’t seen them yet. What about you, Miro? Did Phips text something else to you?” Bastian wonders.

“Nope.” Thomas automatically replies. “Uh, sorry, you were talking to Miro!” He giggles innocently, realising his mistake.

Lukas and Bastian look confused, while Miroslav winks at his boyfriend.

“Looks like I enjoyed my role way too much!” He whispers at Miroslav’s ear, making him smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Basti, why are we here? It’s almost midnight; we should be back at the hotel, with the others!” Lukas wonders, getting off the taxi with his mate.

“I know it took long, but finally it’s our moment to celebrate!” Basti informs him, grabbing his hand and leading to the back exit of the Belo Horizonte stadium.

No one is there anymore, but the German looks like someone who knows exactly what to do.

“Here? Just … how?” Lukas frowns.

“With the key that the security guy gave me after I managed to ask him in the right way, lucky for me he wasn’t indifferent to the charm of money!” Bastian sneers, while he manages to open the gate.

“You bribed him!” The Pole figures out.

“Well, sort of, but mostly I said that I wanted to make a very romantic surprise.” The German informs him.

“So you told him you wanted to go there with Sarah!” Lukas comments, not very happy about it.

“I never mentioned Sarah, I just said it was for my soul mate!” Bastian winks at him.

“Awww, Schweiny!” Lukas squeals softened, hugging him tight.

They keep walking until they arrive to the field.

Bastian put down a beach towel that he brought with him and gesture Lukas to sit down with him.

“Well, Manuel and Philipp seemed so happy when they arrived to the pub. I don’t know what they did, but it can’t come even remotely close to what you did, here, tonight!” Lukas confesses, staring at Bastian with dreamy eyes.

“Actually, I haven’t done anything yet!” The German points out.

“Well, what are you waiting for, then? C’mon, Tiger, do your best!” The Pole spurs him, laying down the ground and pulling the other on top.

They begin to kiss passionately and before they can even realize that, all their clothes are scattered all around the field.

“Oh, Gosh, Basti, I can’t still believe we’re really here! I can practically touch the grass where the magic happened tonight!” Lukas moans, while Bastian spread his legs open and positions himself at his lover’s entrance.

“I know, Luks, now let’s make another magic happen!”  
   
\--  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I’m too shameful to say anything *runs away and expect the verdict*
> 
> p.s. you're even allowed to yell at me 'Don't you dare write this stuff any-bloody-more!'


End file.
